Over the last few decades there has been a progressive shift to single-use or disposable components in the worlds of medicine and pharmaceutical development/bioprocessing. Much of this shift has been pushed by sterility and health requirements but also by issues such as cost-per-use as mediated by convenience and minimization of labor and overhead considerations. In this context, a sensing apparatus for bioprocessing must not interfere with the benefits of single-use systems.